Happy Anniversary Munster
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Lily and Herman Munster celebrate their hundredth wedding Anniversary in a very intimate way. Rated M for detailed sexual scenes. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Munsters'. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Rated M for detailed sexual content.**

Happy Anniversary Munster

Lily and Herman had just come home from the shipyard where they had been unknowingly working side by side to save up enough money to buy each other an anniversary gift.

They realized they had been blindly working together the whole time and flirting with each other which at first caused them to become angry and jealous before Marilyn and Grandpa explained that their flirting with each other blindly only meant that they'd fallen in love all over again.

Lily and Herman realized that Marilyn and Grandpa were right and quickly made up. Marilyn decided to take Eddie to the movies and Grandpa retired to the dungeon for the night so that Lily and Herman could have the house minus the dungeon to themselves.

So there they were sitting on the couch, alone and side by side, Herman had one arm wrapped around Lily's waist and with his other hand he cupped her cheek as they shared a chaste kiss that quickly became more passionate.

Lily shifted so she was sitting across Herman's lap with one knee on either side of him while the hand that was cupping her cheek joined the other around her waist and Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

When they pulled back slightly to catch their breath Herman spoke up,"I love you Pussycat, I married the most beautiful girl in the world."

Lily giggled,"Oh Hermy, baby I love you too and you're not so bad yourself. I married the most hansom and charming man the world has ever seen." Lily replied.

Herman smiled,"You know Lily, Marilyn took Eddie to see a movie and Grandpa went downstairs to bed, we're alone. Why don't we go upstairs and have a little fun?" Herman asked suggestively and Lily smirked.

"Mm, I like the sound of that. We haven't had any time alone like this in a few years, we should make good use of this alone time together while it lasts." Lily replied with a seductive smile.

Herman hoisted Lily into his arms before he carried her bridal style up to their bedroom and then gently setting her down on their bed before trying to stand up straight to take his jacket and shirt off when Lily snatched him by the collar of his jacket and tugging him down gently.

"And just where do you think you're going? I'm not even close to finished with you yet Baby, so come here and let me help you out of those restraining clothes." Lily purred with a mix of love and lust in her voice.

Herman swallowed hard before doing as Lily told him.

Lily surprised him by snapping her fingers and the next thing he knew he was stark naked and so was she. Herman gasped as he took in the sight of his beautiful wife lying before him in all her glory.

"Gods Lily you are so beautiful, you never cease to amaze me pussycat." he told her and she smiled.

"Nor do you cease to amaze me darling. Now come to me baby." Lily breathed as she beckoned him to her.

Herman didn't waste any time before slowly and gently crawling on top of her, he took her in his arms and flipped them over so she was on top instead.

He decided to start with a little foreplay and slipped one hand between her thighs before letting two fingers slide into her sweet center and Lily moaned and gasped as Herman set the pace.

"Mm oh Herman, Baby that feels so good. Please don't stop, I want more." Lily whimpered as his fingers pumped inside of her and she arched her back as she moved in sync with his powerful thrusts.

"You like that Pussycat, you like it when daddy makes you feel good. Don't you?" Herman said teasing her as he knew Lily loved it when he talked that way in the bedroom.

"Oh Herman yes. Oh daddy please, I want, no I need more. Give it to me, harder daddy, please." Lily moaned and whimpered loudly, she loved it when he talked dirty like that to her.

Hearing Lily respond like that only urged him on further and he massaged one of her breasts with the rough palm of his free hand which made Lily go wild.

She reached down with one hand and started massaging her clit as she rode Herman's fingers like a pogo-stick.

Seeing Lily like that, so wild and savage like an animal egged him on, he replaced the hand on her breast with his mouth. He sucked and nipped at her flesh while he traced circles around her nipple with his tongue.

Lily could tell she was near the edge so she rode him harder and faster, Herman knew she was almost there and matched her movements.

"H-Hermy baby I-I'm so-" Lily tried to speak but words failed her,"I know Pussycat, I know. Daddy knows. It's alright Lily baby. Come to me, come for daddy." he hissed and that was it.

"Oh Herman!" Lily screamed as she hit rock bottom in the most delightful way possible.

Lily collapsed on his chest as she tried to calm her breathing down while Herman rubbed her bare back.

"Oh Hermy... that was... absolutely... amazing. I love you more than words can express." Lily gasped out in between breaths.

Once Lily calmed her breathing down, she kissed Herman quickly but passionately before pulling back, sitting up and then she reached to stroke him with her hand but he caught her hand in his.

Lily looked confused,"What's wrong baby, don't you want me to..." she trailed off when she saw him shaking his head.

"But why not? That dosen't seem fair. You do all that for me and now you don't want me to touch you? Let me return the gesture Herman, please?" Lily asked and Herman smiled.

"Some other night perhaps but tonight is about you and making sure you know just how much I love you. Lily Dracula Munster, I would walk to the ends of the earth and back for you. I would withstand all hell just to hold your hand, I'd walk through fire for you. I'd give you my heart and soul, I'd give anything to spend the rest of all our lives together. Lily I would rip apart anyone who ever tried to hurt you or Eddie even if it meant I had to die again to save you and our son. No Lily let me finish, I would give away a thousand of my possible lives to protect you both because I can't imagine a world where you and our son don't exist. Living in a world without you or our boy would be to die a slow painful and torturous death. Don't you see Lily, without you and Eddie in it, this is not a world I would want to live in. I'd be lost if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. When I'm with you I'm free and I feel broken whenever you're not around almost as if a part of me was missing. If you were dying I would hope and pray that I could take your place because I can't imagine a life without you in it, Lily you are my world, my heart, my soul. You make my life worth living and if I couldn't live life with you by my side then I wouldn't want to live, I couldn't live. Not without you." Herman professed just how deep his love for her went and she wiped away a stray tear.

"Oh Herman you're always so good to me, I love you with all my heart and soul. I couldn't live without you either nor would I want to. I love you Hermy." Lily smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

"I love you too Lily baby, Happy 100th Anniversary dear." Herman replied with a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy 100th Anniversary darling. Let's get some sleep honey." Lily sighed in contentment as they fell asleep wrapped in each others loving embrace.

The End.


End file.
